Lost and Found
by Kurowkannn
Summary: Hikari Hitachiin grew up in a orphanage. She never had a family, and she doesn't know what it's like to even have friends. So what happens when she's enrolled into Ouran Highschool? And meets the Hostclub? What if she finds her family? How do they react?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you see this?" Tamaki yelled, holding out a sheet of paper.

"What?" Haruhi snatched it from him, and began to read it.

"Hikari Hitachiin, Age 15, Female." She stopped, looking up at the small picture. She had shoulder length Auburn hair, and gold eyes.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Do you know this girl?" Tamaki demanded.

"No, Milord. We've never even heard of her." They answered together. "Your being an idiot, it's probably just a coincidence." Hikaru said, shrugging.

"You both do look very similar." Kyoya added, looking at the picture.

"Same age to!" Hunny added.

"Let me see this." Kaoru grabbed the paper from Haruhi, frowning.

"What? Your suggesting I have a sister? My parents would never leave one of us on the streets!" Hikaru said, his voice trembling with anger.

"Hikaru, we didn't-" Hunny started.

"Shut up, Hunny." Hikaru snapped, with that he walked away. "Come on Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru let the paper drop to the ground, and followed Hikaru.

At this, Hunny was almost a tears, and everyone else was shocked. "Well...we did kind of insult his parents there." Haruhi said.

Mori nodded, picking up the paper.

"What if that really was there long lost sister!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Your not really helping here." Haruhi muttered.

"But-"

"Look you idiot, drop it! It has to be a coincidence, their partents wouldn't do such a thing."

The next day the twins arrived, everything went smoothly. No one spoke of the auburn haired girl. In fact, she wasn't spoken of for weeks. Until she walked upon the school grounds.

Everyone stared at the girl with choppy auburn hair, and piercing gold eyes. She didn't wear a dress like the many other girls in that school. Simple gray jeans and a black tank top. Black, fingerless gloves and balck nails.

"Who is that?" One girl said in disgust.

"Is she a attention cutter?" Someone else muttered.

It was true Hikari Hitachiin didn't quite try so hard to cover up the scars on her forearms, but she deffinately wasn't that.

"Oh, Miss. Hitachiin." Someone put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned, lookin up at a tall man with black hair and glasses. "My name is Kyoya Ohtori..I've been asked to escort you today." He smiled.

She nodded, a small smile also playing on her lips. Kyoya led her inside the building. "Welcome to Ouran Highschool." He said,

Hikari found herself amazed, she mumbled her thanks, looking around the miraculous school. "Wow...This place is nice."

"Only the best for the students." Kyoya walked to a door, opening it for her. "This is your first class."

She quickly thanked him and walked inside. Three boys were sitting in the room already, all three staring at her. "Oh...are you new?" One asked, he was shorter than the other to, and had dark brown hair.

"Um...Yes." Hikari answered.

"Im Haruhi, it's nice to meet you." He smiled, walking to her.

"Hikari..." She answered. "Nice to meet you to."

"Why don't you come sit with us?" One of the other boys called from the desk they were sitting at, another, looking freakishly identical, pulled up a chair.

Hikari couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" One asked.

"I'm sorry...It's just been so long since any one has shown me such kindness." She answered.

"Oh..." Not even Haruhi was sure what to say on that one. Hikari walked to the seat and sat down.

"Your twins?" She asked.

"No, duh." They answered together.

"I'm Hikaru.."

"...and I'm Kaoru." They answered.

"Oh..." She laughed. "What a coincidence, our names are very similar." She smiled to Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled back. "Yeah..."

**Soooooo...**

**OHSHC**

**It's my first time actually writing something for it. **

**Oh well...Hope you liked. Please review!**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's the same girl!" Hikaru said, looking from the paper to Hikari, who was standing on the other side of the room, talking to Mori.

She could talk to Mori. It was _Amazing. _They could just sit there and have a conversation; lord knows what about. But she could do it.

"She's from an orphanage not to far from here." Kyoya said. "I'm surprised someone like her would make into here."

"Maybe she's related to someone here..." Hunny added, glancing at Hikaru.

"Family first, after all."

Hikaru scowled, seeing Hunny glance over here. "I've never even heard of her!" He said.

"She could be a cousin or something...she doesn't have to be your sister." Haruhi said.

"She looks to similar." Kaoru said now.

"Your all jumping to conclusions, and your ignoring your customers." Kyoya said, not looking from his laptop. "Better get back to work."

Hikaru put the paper down and walked away, with Kaoru, putting on a smile for the customers.

Later on she was still there, even the customers had left it was just her and host club. "Shouldn't you be heading back?" Tamaki asked. "To the orphanage?"

Hikari stared and then laughed a little. "No...They don't care if I return or not,I don't want to go back there anyways...but I wouldn't have anywhere to stay." She sighed.

"You can stay with me!" Hunny offered, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh...N-No...I don't want to trouble you." She said, smiling.

"You wont be in the way! I promise!" Hunny said. "Please, Hikari-chan?"

Hikari laughed. "Okay...I don't even have a change of clothes though..."

"We can take care of that!" Hunny said. "We'll find something."

Hikari smiled and nodded.

"Her personality sure doesn't match up." Hikaru muttered to Kaoru.

"Especially not with the way she dresses." Kaoru muttered back.

They both laughed a little at their joke, glancing at Hikari.

"What are you two laughing about?" Hikari called, she had a grin on her face.

"You." Hikaru answered simply.

"Oh?" Hikari walked to where they were standing, still grinning. "Tell me...what's so funny?"

"Nothing, your not really that funny anyways." Hikaru said, a matching grin on his face.

Hikari then fake pouted. "Aw! Hikaru that's so mean!" She weakly hit his arm.

Hikaru laughed. "What was that? That didn't even hurt!"

"Want me to make it hurt?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No thanks." He replied quickly, still laughing.

Kaoru was surprised at how easily they got along, he had expected Hikaru to completely ignore her, or make rude comments, making sure she could hear. But something told him she wouldn't care. She was to cheery of a person. Which didn't quite match up with the way she dressed, and her past. He just didn't get it.

By her past, he assumed she had a tragic past, like a child he thought to live in an orphanage. Some tragic car accident or House fire that killed both parents or something, a murder possibly. That's what most children in orphanages were there because of...right?

In Hikari's past, he was off...by a lot. But that's something to be discussed later.

He watched Hikari leave with Mori and Hunny, leaving Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi behind.

After a long silence, Tamaki finally spoke up. "Are you suuure?" About five seconds after that, you heard him say. "Ow! Haruhi!" He whined.

"Shut up, idiot." She hissed.

Hikaru gave him a glare, it was too late. He'd hear Tamaki's words.

"I'm sure."

**Just now getting around to this story, looking forward to completing it :)**

**~Kuro-Kan and Shika**


End file.
